For the manufacture of optical information carriers and the like, such as compact discs, VLPs, NODs, recordable discs, use is made of an injection mould with a mould cavity in which the mechanical information to be carried by the information carrier is to be found in negative form. The information component carrying the relevant information can for instance be embodied as a part of the mould, or as an insert plate or so-called "stamper". A stamper is a plate generally embodied in nickel, on the active surface of which the information is pre-arranged by per se known means. The relevant information will generally be of the digital type and consist of an alternation of either elevations or recesses and flat, unprocessed parts. The information is generally recorded on the information carrier in a spiral-shaped track.
After an insert plate has been used for manufacturing a determined number of information carriers the quality of the information carriers manufactured therewith deteriorates and the information component in question must be replaced. The insert plate must thus be replaced when the desired number of information carriers has been manufactured or when it has manufactured the maximum number of information carriers acceptable within a set quality standard.
When an insert plate is re-placed it must be ensured that it is precisely centred on the relevant wall of the mould cavity. If it is found that said centering is not wholly in accordance with the set requirements, the insert plate must be shifted until the prerequisite exact centering is realized. It is an object of the invention to furnish provisions enabling said centering to be performed such that during displacement of the insert plate relative to the mould wall a relatively high frictional force is essentially prevented from occurring between the insert plate and said mould wall. Centering can take place more easily with such provisions, while in addition the danger of damage to mould wall and/or insert plate is prevented.